


The Tall Alpha and his short omega

by Rxl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), College AU, Fluff, M/M, No beta read we die like ghostbur, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega!George, Smut and Fluff, Top Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, alpha!wilbur, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxl/pseuds/Rxl
Summary: George is an omega in heat.Wilbur is an unmated alpha.You can guess the rest.(Georgebur is far too underrated)Did I mention it’s a college au?I took out the smut so it’s just fluff now
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 266





	1. Requests

Hey there! 

Please feel free to leave any requests or suggestions for little parts of story and I’ll try and add them in.

This was originally just going to be a oneshot I wrote at 2am but I actually like it so I’m gonna continue it as a book.

Please if you have any comment down any cute scene ideas youse have for Wilbur and George <3


	2. So... what are we exactly?

George woke up expecting to feel the heat of a warm body sleeping next to him, but was met with an empty bed and no alpha in sight.

He looked around the room for any sign as to where the alpha could have gone but upon finding Wilbur’s clothes missing from the pile on the floor he assumed that the Alpha had already left. A bit disappointed at that fact.

He stretched his limbs out while still lying in bed, his lower back still hurting from last night’s activities, before getting up and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, and making his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Upon arriving in the kitchen he was met with a shirtless Wilbur standing there, looking to be making something at the counter. “Wilbur?” He sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the sun flowing in through the windows. Wilbur turned to him, a smile on his face “Good morning, how’d you sleep?” He asked the tired boy

“Fine, I thought you’d left when I woke up and you weren’t in bed though, not to mention your clothes were missing” he admitted to the tall alpha who replied with a worried expression.

“Sorry about that, I figured you might be a bit sore after last night so I wanted to make you breakfast for waking up, and I put my clothes in for wash. These jeans were the only thing I could find that would fit me, I think Alastair left them here last time he stayed over” he said with an awkward smile.

“Oh, that’s really sweet of you” George could feel his face heating up with a blush at the kind action.

“I’m making pancakes, they’ll be ready soon if you wanna take a quick shower first” “Sure, I do kinda need one after yesterday” he chuckled at himself. George made his way to his bedroom to grab fresh clothes before going in a shower. At least talking wasn’t awkward, he’d need to talk to Wilbur about last night and figure out what would happen between them. Wilbur might just want write this as a one off, considering George was in heat and wasn’t thinking clearly and he most likely wasn’t either. Deciding not to stress over it, George tried to ignore the thoughts playing in his mind, and continued to wash himself under the warm flowing water. 

Time skip- 

George walked into the kitchen with a towel in hand, drying his damp and freshly washed hair

A plate a still slightly warm pancakes were sitting at the table waiting for his arrival, and a handsome alpha sitting next to them.

Looking up from his phone, Wilbur met eyes with George as the omega sat down at the table, he let out a peaceful smile as the other continued to towel dry their hair.

“These look good” George stared at the delicious smelling breakfast food in front of him.

“Thanks, my little brother loved to eat them when he was younger so I learned how to make them for him, it’s kinda the only thing I’m good at making” he gleefully admitted.

George cut a piece off with his knife after dousing the plate in syrup, raising it to his mouth to taste.

“These are really good” Wilbur felt proud knowing he had made a breakfast that the omega would enjoy.

“Have I got the gogy seal of approval for my cooking?” Wilbur teasingly asked

George visibly sighed “That nicknames never going away is it?”

“Probably not” the Alpha said with a cheerful smile.  
Anyway we should probably talk about what happened last night.

George nervously bit his lip, as much as they needed to have this conversation he still would rather put it off until later.

“Listen George, I know last night you were in heat and you probably weren’t thinking clearly, if you want to pretend like nothing happened that’s fine. But I really like you and I’d like to take you out sometime, if you don’t mind?” George visually relaxed at Wilbur’s words.

“Like a date?” The omega smiled, an excited tone evident in his voice.

“Yes” Wilbur held George’s hand from across the table. “Will you, George Henry Davidson, accompany me on a date?” 

George giggled at the question, nodding his head to signify his answer “I would love to”

The two boys sat there peacefully, smiling brightly like children, so absorbed in each other that they didn’t hear the sound of someone  
entering the apartment, and walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey Geo-“ they suddenly stopped to take in the half dressed Wilbur sitting across the table from George. Fundy looked shocked for a second before relaxing. “What are you doing over here so early Will?” He started to interrogate the Alpha.

George rushed in to try and answer for Wilbur, getting easily flustered and messing up his words. Wilbur stepped in and simply said he was spending time with George, and not to worry about it. Still sceptical, Fundy left the two boys alone to enter his own bedroom. After breakfast the pair made their way back to George’s room, changing the sheets from the mess of the previous night, entered the bed, cuddling into each other while it was still early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute date chapter coming up next.
> 
> Also any guesses on who Wilbur’s brother is? :)


	3. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this drunk on my bday, cause yeah.
> 
> Anyway I’m 16 now so ayy.

Today was the day. Wilbur was going to take George on a date.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement, he was panicking. He had so many ideas of what they could do but he wanted to impress George, show him what a great alpha he could be for the cute brunette omega. 

He contemplated asking one of his friends for advice but he wasn’t sure who he could ask. Fundy was out of the question because he would immediately know what was going on with Him and George, Alastair would probably tell fundy right away, and his brothers were terrible in any dating situation, having never been on a date themselves.

In conclusion Wilbur had no one to ask and therefore just decided to take him to his personal favourite restaurant. Pizza Hut. 

He texted George saying he’d pick him up at 1pm. They could go for a lunch date during the day rather than one at night, this was based on Wilbur hoping the date would go well enough for him to convince George to come back to his place to watch a movie with him.

It was around twelve before Wilbur started getting ready, quickly brushing his teeth before putting on a white shirt with a beige sweater and black jeans, (that Instagram photo of him drinking) before spraying himself with cologne and adjusting the glasses on his face.

He hardly ever wore his glasses, a few years ago a girl he was friends with told him he looked attractive with them on so he’s worn them anytime he’s been around someone he’s interested in.

Comfortable with his outfit, he grabbed the keys to his car and sent George a quick text to let him know he was on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was nervous, although a lot less than Wilbur was, He was more in shock that Wilbur had wanted to take him on a date. I mean, this was Wilbur soot we’re talking about here, the confident alpha that radiated charm, the man who could leave you feeling enchanted by the sound of his voice, the 6’5 giant who could intimidate anyone before they get to know his gentle and caring personality. In George’s eyes he was perfect, and how could he not feel nervous when someone so perfect took an interest in someone as plain as him?

As much as he considered not doing it, George told Fundy he was going on a date, however leaving out the part that he was going with one of Fundy’s best friends. He just wanted Fundy’s advice on outfits, wanting to make a good impression on Wilbur when he arrived to pick him up.

He ended up settling for a Light blue hoodie, it being the only colour he could confidently see. It looked nice on him, and paired with some lightly washed out jeans and some black converse high tops he looked cute and casual, while still looking like he didn’t just throw on the first random thing he found.

He got the text from Wilbur saying he was on his way and quickly grabbed his wallet and phone, throwing green in his hoodie pocket and yelling goodbye to Fundy as he left the apartment. (Ik it was a dorm at first but I live in Scotland and idk how dorms work so yeah apartment pog)

As he walked from the building and out into the street, he saw Wilbur’s car pulling up, and hopped in the passenger seat, next to Wilbur. 

It was safe to say that Wilbur had definitely put more effort into this then George did. He was dressed handsomely, still looking casual yet elegantly so, and George could smell the subtle cologne on him.

“You look amazing” Wilbur said, happily smiling at the omega, causing him to blush.

“I look average at best, but feel free to continue, flattery will get you far” George replied almost teasing, invoking a laugh from Wilbur.

“Alright gogy” He winked towards the omega, making his face an even brighter red as he began to drive off. 

After a few minutes of driving, George asked Wilbur where they were headed. “So, where are you taking me?” He asked curious

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out” he said with a childish but charming smirk. 

“Okay mister mysterious” George said with a laugh, causing Wilbur to laugh too. There seemed to be no tension in the air, both boys relaxed in each other’s presence, the nerves from earlier having dissipated. It was hard to believe this was their first date, considering how comfortable they had already found themselves in each other’s presence. 

Soon enough they had arrived, pulling into the Pizza Hut parking lot and stepping out of the car. 

George turned around and was about to open his door when he saw Wilbur open it for him, he looked to Wilbur confused, but started to blush when he noticed Wilbur’s nervous smile as he waited for George to get out of the car. 

“Sorry if that was weird, i thought it would be nice and kinda gentlemanly of me” Wilbur explained causing George to smile brightly.

“Honestly Wilbur this is perfect, the only thing that could’ve made it better is if you bought me flowers” George gently laughed as Wilbur’s eyes slightly widened.

“Oh, I’ll remember that for next time!” He said, looking embarrassed at the fact he never thought to buy flowers.

“It’s fine, I’m only messing with you, this is honestly a great date, even if it’s barely started yet” he said, relaxing Wilbur with his honest words.

The two walked into Pizza Hut, soon finding a table and ordering their food. Wilbur ordered a ham and cheese pizza, while George settles for a simple margarita. 

They both ate their food while comfortably chatting with each other about simple things such as college, Wilbur’s songwriting, and George’s coding. 

Soon enough they had finished their food and Wilbur Innocently enough asked George if he would like to come back to his place, not wanting the date to end. 

George happily accepted and they exited the restaurant, driving back to Wilbur’s apartment that he shared with no one.

It wasn’t a lonely night in the slightest for Wilbur. He played his guitar for George, obviously impressing the smaller omega. They watched a couple of episodes of black mirror together before growing hungry again and spending around an hour together trying to cook stir fry together, lucking in the end it was successful, and delicious.

And they finished the night watching Disney movies together, before moving to Wilbur’s bed to sleep and cuddle.

All in all, both were extremely happy, and the date couldn’t have been anymore more perfect in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave comments, I love reading them all, also Wilbur has more than one brother as I have revealed :) 
> 
> For the person who requested a cute date chapter I hope this was very cute and fluffy for you! :D


	5. He is who makes me happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not dead..
> 
> Have a lil update to the story

It wasn't long after the date that George's friends started to get suspicious. They noticed how the boy's mood seemed to be happier lately, and saw how he smiled more often as he stared at his phone. it was obvious that something was going on, and for some reason he was hiding it from them.

Nick wasn't too bothered by the fact George was keeping secrets from him, George seemed happy so he had no reason to believe it was anything bad. Now Clay on the other hand was annoyed, he and George were best friends, they shared everything with each other, having been good friends since meeting on their first day of college and instantly hitting it off. Clay was even closer with George than he was with Nick, although it wasn't by much, and he had been friends with Nick for years, since they were kids. 

Truthfully Clay was hurt, he felt like George didn't trust him anymore. He decided that sitting and worrying about it was doing him no favours, and he decided that he was going to ask George about it and finally get an answer to what has been making him doubt his very friendship with George. 

It was now the weekend and both Clay and George were hanging out at George's apartment while his roommate was out, with Nick coming to join them later. After around an hour of messing around an hour of messing around in Minecraft Clay finally decided to ask. 

"George?" Clay asked suddenly, a determined tone evident in his voice which caught George off-guard.

"yeah? what's up?" George asked, confused towards the sudden change of tone in Clay's voice.

"what's going on?" The question made George nervous, his thoughts immediately drifted towards Wilbur, His smile, his wavy brown hair, god even his amazing fashion sense- "George snap out of it, this is not the time to obsess over Wilbur" he thought to himself.

"um what are you talking about" George said, scratching the back of his head nervously, hoping that Clay wouldn't pry any further, but of course he was going to. 

"George. Don't bullshit me, something's obviously happened and for some reason you don't want to tell me"

“It’s nothing to worry about” George tried you explain.

“Then why won’t you just tell me?” Clay was starting to raise his voice, annoyance rising within him, much to George’s displeasure.

“Ugh fine, I went on a date! Now can you stop being such a pissbaby!” George said starting to grin at the name.

“I am not a pissbaby!” Clay yelled back as he started to burst into laughter, the tension in the room slowly easing.

After both boys finished laughing cheerfully and has managed to catch their breath, Clay began to question George once again.

“So you went on a date, that makes a lot of sense” he admitted “So, who’s the lucky guy?“

“I don’t wanna say yet, not because I don’t trust you! But I wanna see where it goes first, I don’t think we’re officially dating yet or how serious it is but I really like him and I don’t wanna mess this up” 

“Wow Georgie, sounds like this guys got you whipped“ Nick said with a laugh as he walked into the room, putting the focus off the other two boys on him. 

“Geez just let yourself in why don’t you?” George said with a huff, crossing his arms in slight annoyance.

“Exactly! So anyway who is this lover boy?” Nick smiled at George, hoping to get him to fess up.

“I already said I’m not telling, that goes for either of you!” The omega repeated, hoping his friends would kindly back off, but the two betas were stubborn. 

“Fine, we’ll stop... on one condition” Clay started this time.

“And what is that?” He held back an eye roll as he waited for his friends to finish their antics.

“You pay for lunch, and we order pizza” Clay said with a smile.

“I second that!” Nick yelled in approval.

Letting out a small bout of laughter the omega responded “fine, but only cause I know you guys won’t stop otherwise”

“Sureee, just admit it’s cause you love us georgie!” Nick shot back playfully, giving a small wink while Clay blew George a kiss.

“I’ve decided I hate both of you” 

Walking over George grabbed his phone, looking up the number for the local Pizza Hut, of course Clay would suggest pizza, he hardly ate anything else, however instead of clay, George’s focus well more on Wilbur as he remembered their date, a fluttery feeling arriving in George’s chest.

He called and ordered the pizza, already knowing the others usual orders, and getting three large pizzas. Even if they didn’t finish it for lunch they could just reheat it later.

Having ordered the food, George put his phone down and went back to the couch where his two friends were sitting, now discussing a movie to put on.

They eventually settled on the prom, a new musical which had came on Netflix recently, they hadn’t heard of it before but it looked to be pretty popular so they watched it. 

Around 20 minutes into the movie the doorbell rung, George got up to answer it, thinking it was most likely the food while Nick had tried to get clay to stand up and dance with him during a song.

He opened the door and instead of being met with a pizza delivery guy, he was met with Wilbur standing there charmingly.

“Wilbur? What are you doing here?” George asked, a little taken back by his, sudden appearance.

“I uh, came to see you” He said fidgeting with his hands as he leaned across the doorframe.

“Clay and Nick are over, I haven’t told them about us.” He explained to the towering alpha, hovering in the doorframe.

“Oh shit, I really picked a bad time to show up didn’t I?” Wilbur’s eyes went wide with realisation.

“Alright don’t panic um...” Wilbur was cut off by Clay walking into his line of sight.

“Wilbur? What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I dropped by to see Fundy but he’s out so I guess I’ll be going” George silently relaxed thanks to Wilbur’s quick thinking.

“You can stay and hangout with us if you want, we’ve got Pizza coming if you want some“ 

“Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do anyway” Wilbur said with a grin as George moved to let Wilbur into the apartment, leading him to the couch.

“Oh hey Wilbur, didn’t know you were coming” Nick spoke up.

“Yeah I dropped by to see Fundy but Clay suggested I stayed since he’s out right now” It wasn’t odd that Clay suggested it, he and Wilbur got along well upon first meeting, but didn’t spend much time together, having separate, and much closer friendship groups, although still occasionally texting.

They all sat on the couch as the movie continued to play as they quickly explained the plot to Wilbur, the next song starting was called ‘Dance with you’ and Nick had once again tried to drag Clay up and sillily dance through the song with him. Wilbur also stood up, holding out a hand to George “may I have this dance Gogy?” George answered with a smile as he placed his hand in Wilburs as he was pulled to stand up. It was a funny kind of slow dance, with Nick talking throughout it while Clay looked slightly bored. George however was quietly giggling as Wilbur mouthed the words of the chorus ‘I just wanna dance with you’ a smile as he twirled George around, ‘let the whole world melt away and dance with you’ he mouthed as he pulled George slightly closer to him, ‘Who cares what other people say’ he referred to the other two dancing a meter or two away.

By the time the song is over the four are back on the couch laughing at the random dancing that had occurred, In enough time to calm down from giggling to hear the doorbell ring, hoping this time it would in fact be the pizza.

And it indeed was, pizzas going out to each boy, Wilbur just taking a slice from each of the separate Pizzas. 

They sat and ate as the movie continued to play, and if in that time George snuggled in closer to Wilbur, trying to find comfort in his scent, no one needed to know.

However when the two questioned them at the end of the movie they did come clean and admit to Nick and Clay that Wilbur was the guy George had been seeing.

It was less awkward than they expected, and the two boys were very accepting of Wilbur dating George, despite still threatening to bury him if he ever hurt George.

But Wilbur knew he wouldn’t, he was positive. In fact they even decided to make it official and announce themselves as boyfriends, of course only to each other and the two betas, they would still need to tell Wilbur’s friends, however that could wait for another day.

For now they were together, and that’s all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to write, I’ve been severely lacking motivation
> 
> But! Here it is, a lil longer than normal but I hope it’s good
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments it really helps motivate me to write more if you enjoy it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work on a03 so if you can give me any constructive criticism Please do


End file.
